


Erratic

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Sex, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Friends to Lovers, Illnesses, Loss, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Evaan's tests come back positive forbloodburn. A starfighter's worst fear — to be grounded forever due to the lack of a cure, or to have your brain boil over from the heat. She eventually settles on a Core Planet in the Hosnian Prime, being visited by her princess occasionally, hugging her with all of the fondness Evaan can never voice aloud.





	Erratic

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE LADIES! I was always pro-HanLuke and pro-LeiaEvaan (and a few others) for the Original Trilogy and I knew I had to do something for this 100 Days of Femslash. I'M FEELING EMOTIONAL ABOUT THIS ONE. IT HURTS. Comments/thoughts are always appreciated! :DD The details of bloodburn you can find [here](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bloodburn).

 

004\. Erratic

*

_Somewhere among the stars… we are there_ , Leia told her once.

_Our blood. Our people of Alderaan._

Evaan had been young and headstrong, full of pounding, prideful blood. She followed her princess in and out of peril, through Rebel bases and charted, paradise worlds and moons shrouded in monsters and darkness.

Leia would tease her about the _Vanoorian ammonia_ rumor Evaan tried to start when they met, how the cold and volatile substance ran through Leia's veins, which Evaan shamefully bowed her head or muttered an apology. Even if it had been four years ago.

She had been so wrong — Leia was the opposite of ice, or poison.

It's been eight years. Leia has a child. Han Solo dismisses Evaan's silent, outright glare when they meet gazes, shrugging and beaming at Leia. Their marriage falls apart, and so does their little, happy family.

Sixteen years.

Evaan's tests come back positive for _bloodburn_. A starfighter's worst fear — to be grounded forever due to the lack of a cure, or to have your brain boil over from the heat. A sickness developed over time when you flew in extraorbital continuously and for far too long. Evaan doesn't regret a single second.

Her blood burns hot, _hot_ against Evaan's will. She eventually settles on a Core Planet in the Hosnian Prime, being visited by her princess occasionally, hugging her with all of the fondness Evaan can never voice aloud.

She tries to, when they're shrouded in darkness, loosening the clasps glittering in Leia's braids and her tunic.

Leia becomes impatient, shucking off the silky-soft material and her undergarments, climbing on top of Evaan to kiss her. They had been friends once — they're slowly drifting apart now, like meteors split apart upon impact. Leia moans against Evaan's lips and pushes her down, as if wishing to ravage her, thrusting _burning_ -hot, slippery fingers between Evaan's legs, inside her. But somehow, it's not enough.

They don't see each other again.

Evaan peers outside, to a growing, reddish tinge on the horizon, as others take notice as well.

Somewhere among those same stars… _Leia_ is there, too.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
